


[Podfic] Side effects

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a romantic in every sense of the word, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Slow Dancing, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings, but have I mentioned FEELINGS, demonic streams of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Chamyl's summary:Crowley had imagined it differently. On the rare, very rare occasions when he’d allowed himself to imagine something could happen between the two of them, it didn’t go like this. No – Crowley was suave and sure of himself, not a rambling, babbling mess. Aziraphale was charmed, and flattered by his attentions. They’d take their clothes off slowly, without any urgency. They’d stare into each other’s eyes, and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears. In his imagination, they wouldn’t have been so hungry, so desperate for each other.~~~What if, once they start having sex, they can't stop?Or, an angel and a demon learn to take it slow.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Side effects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379577) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pv8huwuawt7yi3m/GO_Side_Effects.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
